Perfect
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: É impossível, simplesmente impossível que Steve seja assim, tão bom em tudo o que fazia. E Danny estava mais do que disposto a provar que ele podia ser melhor em ao menos uma coisa...


**Fandon:** McDanno - RPS

**Pairing:** Steve e Danny

**Beta: **A lindíssima Eve Ackles

**Ranking:** NC-17

**Aviso:** Contem relação sexual entre homens, consumo de álcool e palavreado pesado. Não gosta, então não leia!

**Disclaimer: **Sim, sim. Steve e Danny me pertencem, assim como todo o Five-0. Agora acorda e pensa o quão pesado ia ser essa série se isso fosse verdade!

**Resumo: **É impossível, simplesmente impossível que Steve seja assim, tão bom em tudo o que fazia. E Danny estava mais do que disposto a provar que ele podia ser melhor em ao menos uma coisa...

* * *

"Sim, já fiz isso também!" Steve respondeu, dando um sorriso de lado ao ver os rostos incrédulos de seus amigos.

"Cara, isso é impossível!" Danny foi o primeiro a falar, ainda segurando a cerveja no ar, a caminho de seus lábios. "Você simplesmente não pode ... sendo que ainda compra peças de carro pela internet!"

"Você compra peças de carro pela internet?" Chin riu baixo, ainda encarando o moreno. "Steve!"

O comandante apenas ria e balançava a cabeça, divertido. Não sabia exatamente como tinham chegado naquela conversa, mas quando deu por si, estavam praticamente em um concurso para ver quem descobria uma _falha em seu sistema_, como Danny havia adoravelmente enfatizado.

"É sério, Steve" O loiro continuou depois de dar mais um gole em sua bebida. "Ninguém é capaz de fazer tudo isso... Um talento ou outro todo mundo tem, mas você praticamente esta dizendo que não tem nada que você não faça..."

Kono riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, e colocou uma mão por cima da de Danny, a afagando gentilmente.

"Não seja tão ciumento, Danny" Ela riu mais, acompanhada pelo restante da mesa.

"Ciumento?" Danny a encarou, sem afastar a mão dela da sua, e sorria ironicamente. "Ciúmes das vantagens de uma vida cibernética? Não, obrigado. Eu gosto muito de ser um humano normal e _com defeitos__**!"**_

Mais risadas foram arrancadas dos outros e Steve aproveitou este momento para pedir mais uma rodada para um garçom que passava. Lori virou-se para ele enquanto recuperava-se dos risos. Talvez todos ali já estivessem alegres demais.

"Não que eu concorde plenamente com o Danny aqui, mas... Vamos lá, Steve, tem que existir algo que você não seja capaz de fazer!"

Steve revirou os olhos, mas ainda ria baixinho. Olhou para a loira pelo canto dos olhos enquanto suas mãos estavam ocupadas com um guardanapo em cima da mesa.

"Você está sugerindo que eu não sou perfeito?"

Ele perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido e ouviu um animado Danny dizer algo como "_Finalmente alguém me entende_", sendo seguido de murmúrios de concordância dos outros. Quando Lori o encarou, ligeiramente virada para ele à espera de uma resposta, ele apenas ofereceu a ela o guardanapo, agora dobrado na forma de um pássaro.

"Origami?" Chin exclamou e ele e Kono explodiram em novas risadas enquanto a loira pegava a dobradura entre os dedos.

"Ah, qual é?" Danny resmungou e Steve ergueu os olhos para ele, sorrindo travesso.

O comandante levou os dedos delicadamente a um ponto estratégico do origami e o puxou para baixo devagar em movimentos repetidos, fazendo as asas do tsuru de papel baterem. O loiro soltou uma exclamação qualquer que foi abafada pelas risadas quase histéricas de Chin.

"O que é você, McGarrett?" Lori perguntou de queixo caído, sem desviar os olhos do guardanapo em sua mão, substituindo os dedos dele pelos seus e imitando os movimentos dele para voltar a fazer as asas baterem.

"Se eu contasse, teria que matá-los!" Respondeu quase teatralmente, pegando seu drink para bebê-lo de uma vez até quase a metade.

A mesa estava bem dividia no momento. Enquanto Chin e Kono praticamente se dobravam de rir, Lori parecia bastante impressionada com todas as habilidades de Steve. Apenas Danny parecia inconformado com aquilo tudo, quase como se fosse uma ofensa descobrir que Steve era realmente bom em tudo.

O pensamento pareceu incomodá-lo, como se ele estivesse admitindo em voz alta o quanto Steve era... _Perfeito_.

"Não, não, não... Eu me recuso a aceitar isso calado." Ele começou como se estivesse falando sobre isso até agora. "Você _tem _defeitos, Steve. E eu vou descobrir quais são!"

Ao seu lado, uma ainda risonha Kono soltava um "Uhhhhhh", apenas para fazer o sangue do loiro ferver. Estava se sentindo desafiado.

"Hey, eu não disse que não tinha defeitos!" Steve falou em sua própria proteção, recebendo olhares de todos. "Eu apenas ainda não descobri quais são eles" Completou após um segundo de silêncio, sabendo o quanto isso irritaria o loiro.

Danny abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a morena ao seu lado ria tanto que acabou o contagiando. Olhou para ela e levou a mão à bebida que ela tomava, a colocando no centro da mesa.

"Ok, já chega para você!" Ele riu, mas falava sério ao ver que ela quase se debruçava na mesa entre as risadas, seu rosto e pescoço vermelhos por causa do álcool.

Steve riu com a atitude sempre tão certinha do loiro, mesmo que ele não estivesse em melhores condições que os outros. Desviou os olhos da cena para olhar o havaiano ao seu lado e fez o mesmo, tendo que tirar o drink da mão dele.

"Acho que o mesmo serve para este aqui..." Falou calmamente, dando tapinhas nas costas de Chin enquanto ele parava aos poucos de rir "Deve ser mal de família, hein?"

"É mal de havaiano!" Danny falou entre um sorriso e outro, observando Steve virar a bebida que acabara de tirar de Chin "E o próximo é você!"

Lori riu e pegou a sua bolsa, tirando algumas notas e as jogando na mesa enquanto afastava a cadeira.

"Antes que eu fique no meio do fogo cruzado, acho melhor parar por aqui..." Ela falou ponderadamente e curvou-se para a morena "E vou levar esta aqui comigo!"

Kono fez um biquinho e resmungou, mas levantou-se mesmo assim, se deixando guiar pela outra.

"Ok. Vamos deixar esses marmanjos aí!" Ela mostrou a língua para o primo e se abaixou um pouco para perto de Danny "Olha só... Não importa a hora que for, assim que descobrir algum defeito do nosso comandante, você tem a obrigação de me ligar para me contar!"

Ela piscou e o loiro riu alto, prometendo fazer o que ela pedia. Steve balançou a cabeça e desviou outra bebida das mãos de Chin, despedindo-se das garotas com um sorriso de lado.

"Agora vamos ao que interessa..." Chin esfregou as mãos uma na outra, observando as duas saírem do bar "O que propõe, Danny?

Steve se adiantou, pousando uma mão no ombro do moreno para lhe chamar a atenção.

"_Eu_ proponho continuarmos isso em minha casa antes que vocês tentem acabar com a minha reputação em publico!"

"_Que_ reputação, McGarrett?" Danny perguntou com um sorriso irônico, mas já tirava a carteira do bolso, concordando silenciosamente que não precisavam estar em publico para provar que Steve não era assim tão bom em tudo. Bastava ter uma testemunha com eles e Chin estava ali. Muito bêbado, mas estava.

Pagaram a conta e Steve fez questão de dirigir, alegando estar bem o suficiente para isso. Foram no carro de Danny e chegaram impressionantemente rápido na casa do moreno, que riu alto ao ouvir Chin divagar sobre "Steve também dirige bem, mesmo embriagado!", ao que o loiro completou com um "É... Dirige o _meu_ carro!".

Os três já estavam na sala, sentados no tapete sem os sapatos, entre várias latinhas de cerveja e algumas garrafas de bebidas mais fortes. Chin estava quase jogado no chão e ria sem parar, seu rosto já muito vermelho por causa do álcool.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou com dificuldade entre as risadas, encarando o rosto divertido do outro moreno "Essa eu quero ver!"

Steve levantou-se devagar, resmungando qualquer bobagem, e foi até o sofá, apoiando uma mão no encosto enquanto a outro puxava uma das pernas para trás, a alongando. Os dois no chão se acomodaram para observar atentamente o SEAL e ambos tinham sorrisos de deboche nos lábios.

Quase sem pressa, Steve terminou de alongar as pernas e, levemente constrangido, voltou para perto dos dois, posicionando e afastando lentamente as pernas, a direita para frente e a esquerda para trás, seu tronco descendo devagar enquanto ele fazia um quase perfeito espacate.

"Não acredito! Você sabe mesmo fazer essa porcaria!" O outro moreno voltou a soltar uma risada alta, abraçando o próprio estomago enquanto rolava para o chão novamente.

Danny o olhava com os olhos arregalados, afrouxando a gravata quando sentiu dificuldade de engolir. Seu olhar estava grudado entre as pernas de Steve, sua mente embriagada se esquecendo de lhe enviar o sinal de que aquela região em particular não deveria ser tão interessante assim.

"Espera aí..." Ele murmurou, meio abafado pelas risadas do havaiano, aproximando-se de Steve, praticamente engatinhando pelo chão até ele e baixando o rosto para onde esteve olhando até agora.

Steve o olhou com curiosidade, apoiando as mãos ao lado de seu corpo para manter o equilíbrio. Ficou ligeiramente confuso e desconfortável ao perceber o olhar atento do loiro sobre seu corpo, mas não disse nada, esperando pelo que sairia dali.

"Oh, não vem com essa!" Danny comentou alegre, erguendo o corpo novamente "Não esta todo encostado no chão, isso não é um espacate nem aqui nem na China, seu mentiroso!"

McGarrett revirou os olhos e tombou para o lado, juntando as pernas para sair daquela posição desconfortável.

"Faça você então!" Ele desafiou, encarando o loiro que continuava perto demais.

"A questão aqui não sou eu, Steve. Eu sou humano e normal e minha elasticidade não é tão _elástica_ assim!"

Steve deu um sorriso de lado e se aproximou um pouco mais, desviando os olhos para os lábios de Danny por um instante.

"Então não reclame da minha, Danno." Sua voz estava baixa e carregada com algo que o loiro não tinha certeza se queria entender o que era.

Seu sorriso morreu quando ele finalmente se deu conta de que estavam perto o suficiente para que pudessem sentir o calor do corpo um do outro. Se aquilo o deixou incomodado, não disse nada a respeito. Nem mesmo se moveu. Por um segundo, enquanto os olhos de Steve estavam presos em seus lábios, Danny não sabia se queria se afastar ou acabar com o resto da distancia logo de uma vez. Apenas quando notou que a sala estava silenciosa demais foi que se lembrou que não estavam sozinhos.

Danny olhou para o lado e viu Chin deitado no chão apoiado no cotovelo e os observando com um sorriso de lado. Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, mantendo um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Eu não conto pra ninguém." Apesar da voz muito enrolada, ele parecia bem ciente do que estava dizendo.

Steve levantou-se e limpou a garganta, passando direto pelos dois e se dirigindo até o telefone. Danny quis seguir seu exemplo, mas se contentou em ficar no mesmo lugar, apenas desviando o olhar para a parede oposta. Sentia os olhos de Chin fixos em si, mas não ousaria retribuir, estava preocupado demais tentando pensar no que aconteceria se ele não estivesse ali.

Não voltou a abrir a boca até que Steve tivesse voltado a sentar ao seu lado, lhe entregando outra latinha de cerveja enquanto levava a sua própria ao lábios.

"Hey!" Chin perdeu o sorriso malicioso, sentando-se com alguma dificuldade "Eu não ganhei a minha!"

"Tudo o que você vai ganhar é uma viagem só de ida para sua casa. Você bebeu mais que o suficiente, Ho Kelly!" Steve falava sério, apesar de ter um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Ele ainda tentou protestar, mas logo voltou a sorrir, olhando de um para o outro. Murmurou um _"Ahhh... Entendi!", _mas não chegou a dizer exatamente o que havia entendido. Depois disso, contentou-se em esperar encostado contra o sofá até que o táxi que Steve chamara pelo telefone tivesse chegado.

Foi acompanhado pelos dois até o lado de fora, apoiando-se vez ou outra em um dos dois e antes de entrar no carro, puxou Steve pela camisa, grudando os lábios no ouvido do comandante para dizer algo que Danny não pode ouvir com clareza. Os dois riram e Steve finalmente o enfiou no banco de trás, dando o endereço para o motorista, assim como o dinheiro da corrida.

"O que ele disse?" Danny perguntou tentando soar casualmente, mesmo que a quantidade de álcool ainda fosse alta e embaralhasse seus sentidos.

"Que vai levar o Chin em segurança. Não se preocupe Danno!"

Steve sorriu de lado e voltou a caminhar para dentro.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!" o loiro o seguiu de perto e fechou a porta atrás de si quando entraram "Quis perguntar o que Chin disse."

"Quis perguntar ou quer perguntar?" o moreno sentou-se no chão novamente, rindo internamente ao ver o amigo perder a paciência.

"Steve, pare de dar voltas!"

"Mas eu estou sentado!" o loiro bufou alto e Steve não agüentou, começando a rir "Quanto você bebeu, Danno?

"Você é hilário." Ele rolou os olhos, mas passou a rir baixinho junto com o outro "Estou falando sério, Steve... O que foi que Chin te falou?"

Steve suspirou entre o sorriso, erguendo os olhos para o loiro. Ponderou por um tempo se contava naquele momento ou se esperava a garrafa de vodka acabar. Pela velocidade que Danny estava perdendo a paciência, supôs que ele estivesse bem mais lúcido. Ele não iria se deixar enrolar por mais tempo.

"Ele propôs algo que eu _supostamente_ não poderia fazer"

Danny riu e se aproximou um pouco mais, visivelmente interessado no rumo daquela conversa.

"E...?"

"E ele estava bêbado, Danno. Só falou bobagem!"

"Não, não, não... Você não vai fugir dessa, McGarrett! Se tem algo que você _supostamente_ não pode fazer, eu definitivamente quero saber o que é!"

O loiro riu mais alto e encarou Steve. Este pareceu dividido entre dizer de uma vez ou não, mas sabia que teria que contar o resto, uma vez que já havia começado. Ajeitou o corpo sobre o tapete, ficando de frente para Danny de modo a poder olhá-lo fixamente nos olhos. Suspirou uma ultima vez e voltou a sorrir.

"Ele falou que eu não seria capaz de beijar você."

Por um momento, Danny continuou a sorrir, apenas erguendo as sobrancelhas enquanto processava a informação. Então finalmente entendeu, tirando o sorriso dos lábios, deixando um _"Oh..."_ escapar entre eles, mas mantendo o olhar no do moreno.

Steve piscou. Talvez tivesse sido direto demais. Riu meio nervoso e passou a mão pela nuca, tentando pensar em algo que tirasse aquele clima estranho entre os dois, mas foi Danny quem voltou a falar primeiro, seu rosto se desfazendo da confusão inicial para se tornar ligeiramente... Compreensivo.

"Não acho que seja um desafio." Ele esticou a mão para a garrafa de vodka pela metade, a levando direto para os lábios.

Foi a vez de Steve erguer as sobrancelhas. "Não?"

"Não... Você acha?" Devolveu a pergunta, conversando como se fosse uma proposta mais do que normal.

Steve sentiu o cérebro dar um nó. Definitivamente, não era aquela a reação que esperava de um quase sóbrio Danny e ele não conseguia decidir se aquele era um bom sinal ou não. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, encarando os olhos azuis de perto.

"Esta dizendo que eu poderia te beijar, se eu quisesse?" perguntou apenas para ter certeza de que havia entendido direito. Danny deu de ombros.

"Bom, você é bem forte e-"

"Oh! Eu teria que te forçar, então?"

"Não é isso..."

"Acha que eu te agarraria contra a sua vontade?"

"Não foi isso que eu falei..." o loiro ergueu a voz e contorceu o rosto irritado com o quase interrogatório do outro.

"Então o que foi que você falou, Danny?"

"Que você pode me beijar, Steve!"

O beijo aconteceu tão naturalmente que não havia como saber quem havia dado o primeiro movimento. As mãos de Steve estavam no rosto de Danny, o trazendo para perto, enquanto os braços de Danny agarraram a cintura do outro, acabando com a pouca distancia entre seus corpos.

O loiro o empurrou para o chão, deitando-se por cima de seu corpo sem desgrudar os lábios dos dele, as línguas se encontrando e se acariciando com pressa e fome. Steve ofegou quando Danny pressionou a virilha contra a dele e seus dedos correram pelas costas largas até encontrarem uma brecha entre o tecido da camisa, tocando a pele quente do detetive, apertando, arranhando, marcando.

Não demorou para que Steve invertesse as posições, ficando entre as pernas do outro e o loiro nem se importou quando teve sua camisa arrancada pelos botões, Não poderia. Não quando os lábios de Steve marcavam seu pescoço e a coxa dele pressionava seu membro de uma maneira deliciosa. Danny jogou a cabeça para trás em busca de ar e o gemido que saiu de seus lábios serviu como estimulante para o outro.

Voltaram a se beijar como se fosse irresistível ter o sabor um do outro nos lábios. As mãos estavam em todos os lugares, tocando com desejo, retirando as peças de roupa com urgência. Steve já estava sem a camisa enquanto a de Danny ainda estava presa em seus braços, deixando apenas o tronco exposto para os lábios famintos do moreno. O comandante chutou as próprias calças para longe e começou a fazer o mesmo com a peça do outro, mas o sentiu segurar seus pulsos, detendo o seu avanço.

"O que..." Steve ergueu o rosto para Danny, sem muita vontade de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Danny pareceu perceber a falta de paciência de Steve e o soltou, respirando fundo e desviando os olhos. Abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas foi imediatamente impedido pela mão de Steve, que o encarava sério.

"Não comece com nenhum discurso de _nós não devemos, é errado_, porque se você não quisesse desde o começo, nada teria acontecido e você sabe que isso é verdade!"

"Steve.."

"Eu seria incapaz de te forçar a fazer qualquer coisa que você não quisesse, Danno. Você sabe!"

"Sim, eu sei."

"Então por que estamos tendo esta conversa?" Steve bufou, sentando-se sobre suas pernas e encarando o outro ainda deitado no chão. Danny parecia meio perdido, mas logo começou a rir, sentando-se também com Steve ainda entre suas pernas.

"_Você_ esta no meio de um monologo, Steve. _Eu_ estou tentando te pedir para ir para o seu quarto!" Danny riu novamente, passando as mãos pelos braços e ombros do moreno. "Então... Quarto?"

Steve teve que rir também., levantando-se e puxando Danny com ele, aproveitando que estavam de pé para poder desfazer o cinto e o botão da calça do loiro.

"Quarto." Concordou com um suspiro e os dois subiram rindo. "Estou passando tempo demais com você, Danno!"

O detetive o puxou pela cintura para dentro do quarto, como se aquele lugar fosse seu, e olhou curioso para Steve enquanto o guiava para a cama.

"O que quer dizer?"

Steve o segurou antes de chegarem à cama, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo até chegar à calça de Danny, colocando as mãos por dentro da peça e agarrando suas nádegas, ganhando um ofego em resposta.

"Que ando estressado demais!"

Danny revirou os olhos e segurou a própria voz para não começarem uma discussão bem ali. Ajudou Steve a retirar sua calça junto com a boxer branca que usava, assim como a dele que ainda estava em seu corpo e o deixou beijar seu peito da maneira que quisesse.

"Bom menino." Steve ainda provocou, mordendo a pele deliciosa que o parceiro tinha, o sentindo agarrá-lo pelos cabelos, por prazer ou para replicar silenciosamente. Talvez pelos dois.

Empurrou o loiro para o colchão, imediatamente deitando-se por cima de seu corpo, voltando a encontrar seus lábios no meio do caminho para retomarem o beijo, as mãos agora podendo se tocar sem nenhuma barreira e conhecendo o corpo um do outro. Steve desceu com beijos para o pescoço e peito do outro, sentindo a ereção dele roçar contra a sua e a envolveu com uma das mãos, massageando quase que lentamente mesmo que seu corpo exigisse pressa.

Escorregou os dedos em direção a entrada do loiro e o sentiu ficar tenso, mas sabia que ele não o deixaria parar agora. Nenhum deles poderia. As linhas haviam sido ultrapassadas há tempos e já não havia limites entre os dois. Steve olhou para o outro ao mesmo tempo em que passava os lábios por seu estômago, entre beijos e mordidas leves estudava suas reações. Danny ofegou alto e agarrou os lençóis, contendo-se para não se empurrar contra os lábios de McGarrett, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse por mais contato. Fechava os olhos com força, com receio de que apenas a visão de Steve entre suas pernas fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar.

Quando Steve o penetrou com um dedo, cuidadosamente o preparando para o que viria, o loiro ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nas mãos.

"Espera, Steve..."

"Danny..." o moreno reclamou, mas não demorou a atender ao pedido, afastando-se ligeiramente. "O que foi agora?"

"Olha aqui, eu estou numa boa aceitando tudo do jeito que está indo, mas não acha que está faltando algo aqui?"

O loiro olhou impaciente para o outro. Estava igualmente frustrado de parar naquele momento, mas se deixasse Steve controlar a situação, temia pela maneira que andaria na manhã seguinte. Mas a demora do moreno em responder sua pergunta o fez apenas bufar e voltar a se jogar na cama, irritado.

"Pelo amor de Deus, McGarrett! Posso não ser nenhuma garota, mas certas coisas não se devem ser ignoradas!"

"Do que raios você está falando, Danno?" Steve retorquiu, ficando igualmente irritado. Sentou-se sobre seus joelhos e o encarou. "_Coisas_? Que coisas?"

"De _coisas_, Steve! Sabe..? Pra... Facilitar..."

Só então o moreno notou o desconforto na voz do outro. Olhou demoradamente para seu rosto e percebeu aos poucos a coloração avermelhada subir por seu rosto. Achando graça da cena, engatinhou sobre seu corpo até ficarem face a face, sorrindo num misto de deboche e malícia.

"Camisinha, Danno? Ou seria lubrificante?"

O loiro virou o rosto e bufou novamente, dividido em responder e continuar ou esmurrar o moreno e continuar.

"Os dois, caramba! Será que nem mesmo nessas horas você deixa de ser insuportável?"

Steve apenas riu e ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios do companheiro antes de se afastar para pegar ao preservativo no criado mudo. Trouxe quatro de uma vez e piscou para o loiro, que resmungou um "_tão idiota_" baixinho, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo esquentar de excitação.

"Posso continuar ou você vai ficar me interrompendo?" Steve perguntou com bom humor, rasgando o primeiro pacote de camisinha e começando a colocá-la em si mesmo.

Danny demorou alguns segundos para responder, os olhos atentos nos movimentos firmes dos dedos grossos do comandante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e abriu mais as pernas, voltando a falar no tom superior de sempre.

"Se não fossem os seus deslizes, nós já poderíamos estar começando a segunda rodada, então não implique comigo e apenas... Faça!"

O loiro mordeu os lábios para se impedir de gemer alto no momento em que Steve colocou um dedo lubrificado com o preservativo em sua entrada, o forçando aos poucos. Não iria reclamar de algo que havia pedido, mas não pode se impedir de xingar Steve enquanto cerrava os dentes e jogava a cabeça para trás.

"Droga... Steve..." o loiro soltou antes que pudesse se impedir quando o sentiu juntar o segundo dedo na exploração, gemendo de desconforto e prazer. Deslizou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos e respirou fundo. "Já chega."

Steve sorriu de lado, discordando do outro.

"Só quando eu achar."

McGarrett forçou os dedos o mais fundo que conseguiu, ainda que muito lentamente. Sentia o corpo do outro ceder aos poucos e queria que aquilo extraísse o máximo de prazer e o mínimo desconforto aos dois. Roçava a própria ereção contra a coxa do loiro, gemendo baixo e controlado.

Apenas quando Danny já estava no seu limite, gemendo e se contorcendo na cama, foi que Steve se deu por satisfeito, retirando os dedos e aproximando o pênis de sua entrada. Forçou apenas um pouco, se afastando em seguida, repetindo a ação por algumas vezes, até que o outro voltasse a reclamar.

"Faça logo, Steve"

"Você só reclama!" o moreno ainda provocou, se forçando um pouco mais, para voltar a se afastar.

"E você não fode logo!" Danny falou mais alto, envolvendo a cintura de Steve com as pernas, o trazendo completamente para cima de seu corpo. "E eu preciso que você foda!"

Surpreso e excitado pelas palavras do loiro, Steve passou as mãos pelas coxas dele, apertando e puxando com força, enquanto se empurrava lentamente para dentro do companheiro. Respirou fundo e encarou o rosto do mais baixo, decidido a guiar seus movimentos de acordo com suas expressões.

Mas Danny nunca foi o maior dos pacientes e toda aquela lenga-lenga de McGarrett estava o incomodando mais do que o normal. Firmou as pernas em sua cintura e o trouxe o mais próximo possível, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o próprio corpo em direção ao quadril do moreno, forçando a penetração de uma vez.

Danno resmungou. Steve gemeu. E, quase numa sincronia premeditada, os dois começaram a se mover. Os ofegos se transformaram em gemidos nada contidos e os corpos aos poucos perdiam o controle.

O moreno passou um dos braços pela cintura de Danny, erguendo seu quadril para tornar a penetração mais profunda. Sabia que o loiro ainda sentia incomodo, pela cara que ele fazia a cada investida. Seus lábios comprimidos em um fio, o queixo trincado e a testa franzida eram o contrario de seu corpo suado e arrepiado, que se jogava contra o de McGarrett num ritmo quase que violento e incontrolável.

Danny não iria pedir para parar. Nem mesmo Steve poderia deixar. Não depois de todo aquele tempo. Não agora que finalmente tinha o outro em sua cama, totalmente a mercê de suas vontades.

Com a mão livre, o comandante afastou um pouco mais um dos joelhos de Danny, podendo então olhar seu membro entrar e sair do corpo dele. Apertado e quente não era o suficiente para descrever a delícia de penetrar Danno. De fodê-lo, como ele mesmo queria.

"Ohh... Steve..." Um gemido mais alto escapou dos lábios do loiro e seu rosto finalmente deu mostras de prazer ao invés de desconforto. Ele ergueu as mãos e agarrou os braços tatuados e suados do moreno, tentando firmar os dedos em sua pele.

Agora era com mais vontade que ele se movia e com mais facilidade que os gemidos deixavam seus lábios, acompanhados de pedidos de mais._ Mais fundo. Mais rápido. Mais, Steve, mais._

Atendia cada pedido, investindo forte, sentindo que talvez nunca tivesse o suficiente de Danno. Levou a mão ao membro abandonado do companheiro, o observando se contorcer como pode embaixo de seu corpo, perdendo o ar diante da excitação.

"Steve... Eu não..." O pedido se transformou em um gemido mais alto e satisfeito, quase descontrolado. Se Danny achava que poderia gozar sem ter o pênis tocado pelo outro, agora achava que poderia enfartar caso o outro não tirasse a mão dali.

"Goza, Danno..." McGarrett pediu num tom baixo e safado, sem desgrudar os olhos da face suada e praticamente contorcida pelo prazer.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo, que pareceu derreter e se arrastar dentro de várias horas enquanto o corpo menor se contraia e se movia debaixo do maior. Mesmo com a mão molhada pelo prazer do outro, Steve não soltou do membro do loiro, continuando a manipula-lo no mesmo ritmo intenso de seu corpo, em busca do próprio prazer, que veio quase que dolorosamente enquanto o orgasmo o atingia como um raio, fazendo seu corpo tremer e esquentar ao mesmo tempo.

Sentia o corpo relaxar aos poucos, assim como as pernas do loiro lentamente perderem a força com a qual se agarravam em sua cintura. Parou de se mover, se concentrando nos olhos que agora o encaravam de maneira quase doce, apesar da malícia que ainda havia no fundo dos verdes.

A mão de Danno subiu por seu peito, até se encaixar na curva de seu ombro, o trazendo mais para perto, fazendo com que o moreno se deitasse sobre ele, até que seus lábios se aproximassem novamente, num beijo cálido e preguiçoso.

Separaram-se com um sorriso incontido e Steve rolou para o lado, sentando-se na cama para poder retirar o preservativo. Quando voltou a atenção ao loiro, soltou uma risada curta e baixa ao vê-lo virado para o outro lado, já tendo puxado o lençol para cobrir seu corpo, e ressonando baixinho.

Se aproximou do loiro, se enfiando embaixo do lençol até que seu peito estivesse colado as costas do companheiro, e passou o braço em volta de sua cintura, o mantendo firme naquela posição. Ouviu alguns murmúrios do outro e viu sua cabeça se mover preguiçosamente, afim de olha-lo por cima do ombro.

"Mas será que você não pode desgrudar de mim?" Danny resmungou, mesmo que seu corpo se aconchegasse de encontro ao do outro.

"Provavelmente, esta deve ser a única coisa que eu não posso fazer, Danno!"

Suspirou, encaixando o rosto entre o pescoço e ombro do outro, sentindo-se mais relaxado do que podia se lembrar e, apenas alguns segundos antes de se deixar cair no torpor de um sono profundo, ainda pode ouvir Danny rir baixinho, enquanto falava.

"Eu sabia que você era perfeito demais pra ser de verdade...".

FIM

* * *

Nota da Autora: Primeira McDanno, que nasceu de um parto muito complicado, mas feliz! Fazia muito tempo que eu estava com o plot dessa fic já pronto, mas nunca conseguia terminar, por motivos obscuros. Mas, como funciono melhor sobre pressão, não tem nada como uma caralhada de pessoas lindas me ameaçando (e apoiando)! Então, aí está!

Devo muito dela também à TaXXti, que fica surtando de McDanno e me deixa na vontade, e à Eve Ackles, que se prontificou a betar a fic pra mim! s2

Obrigada a quem leu e, se você gostou, deixe-me saber, ok? =)

Anne~


End file.
